Braces
by XxTurtletracerxX
Summary: Donnie has been making plans to fix one of his most iconic features. The gap in his teeth! SOMEONE STOP HIM!


**Hello everyone!**

 ***I Don't Own TMNT!***

 **And this is the 2012 universe!**

 **Wow, I wasn't actually going to post this story, but why not I suppose. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Anyways this story was inspired after I heard that Selena Gomez had to fix the gap in her teeth to get the part on her show.**

 **That, and Donnie makes gap look good!**

* * *

 **Braces**

April P.O.V.

If there is one room in the lair that I feel the most comfortable in, it would be Donnie's lab. The room is quiet, a computer is always available to help with any school work I'm working on, and once Donnie gets his mandatory couple minutes of nervous chatter out of the way, he becomes one of those people you don't mind sitting with and being completely silent around. I've always appreciated that in a person.

It wasn't always this way though. When I first started living in the lair with the guys Donnie's probably the one that unnerved me the most, and with that, his lab seemed like a place meant only for him.

But can you really blame me for being nervous?

I mean the obvious crush-at-first-sight routine, is hard to take in when it's a normal human boy. A sudden crush from a turtle boy created a lot of emotional garbage to dig through! I mean let's face it; I've never even handled crushes from normal school boys very well!

There was this one time in grade school that this boy named Collin-

…No Cody.

…..No Case-

Heh, no it definitely wasn't that name.

Whatever, so long story short this boy named COLLIN, confessed his love to me, I said yes only out of nerves. Then I ignored him like the plague for the rest of the year!

And it wasn't just Donnie's crush or skittish behavior. He was just SOOOOO smart! You feel paled in comparison to someone like that. Like those kids at school who get perfect scores on their ACT, and think that they're better than you.

Because really, they are better.

Donnie's better than me.

And that's sorta what it felt like to be around him at first, and the constant jealousy was pretty sad.

But man, you sure get used to Donnie!

Donnie just has some very distinct personality traits. That are easy to point out, and grow accustom to. It's always nice to see that in a person. Sometimes he makes the other boys at school look bland in comparison. (Not that hard to do trust me.)

But mix that with the fact that he just had to always be around me, and we became pretty close pretty fast.

So that's why I'm here, in his lab, on a Saturday evening, explaining my book report to him.

Because I like this place, and Donnie makes me feel happy.

"And that's why I like the movie The Great Gatsby, much better than this stupid book," I conclude to a smiling Donnie who was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, hanging onto my every word.

Donnie straightened, "April for once I agree with you that the movie was better. The movie was very diverse. They managed to put in all of the most important quotes from the original story without overwhelming the cinema with trivial wordplay."

I smile back at him. I love casual conversation. I wonder what I should say back? Should I talk about Dracula, Romeo and Juliet? Oh man I wish I read more books instead of only the ones they make us read at school.

I pause my train of thought as Mikey pops only his head through the lab doors.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"Mikey what is-"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"MIKEY WHAT-"

*HAAAAAAH*

"Mikey don't."

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"MIKEY WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Donnie shouts rising out of his chair.

I dutifully remained seated. I'm merely a harmless observer.

"The timer in the kitchen went off," Mikey said casually before retreating his head from the room.

Donnie perks up, eyes brightening. "Perfect, April I made us something."

Oh man.

"What did you make Donnie?" I ask hesitantly.

Donnie's smile turns into something shy and tentative, "I made us cupcakes."

Cupcakes.

"Sounds good," I say.

Donnie starts making his way out of the lab, "Great I'll be right back!" He shouts over his shoulder.

I patiently wait till he's out of sight before leaning my forehead down into the palms of my hands with an audible groan.

Oh god, cupcakes?

CUPCAKES! That boy has it in for me so hard!

And…. I'm just not interested. I probably, most likely, maybe, like Casey! Yeah that's right I picked the bad boy over the nice guy! So Sue me!

I really should tell Donnie this. I really should. That would be the right thing to do. I'm playing around with his feeling by hanging out with him like this I know that.

But I don't want to lose him as a friend.

DANG IT!

Why do boys have to fall in love so easy!

How, how is it so easy for them? Because it's sure not easy for me!

I'm getting angry, I know that. And Donnie doesn't deserve it. I sigh inwardly and move about the lab to help me calm down. As I walk I spot a single tab still open on Donnie's laptop. I freeze; Donnie always lets me look at his projects, even if I don't know what I'm looking at. So I'm sure he won't mind if I-

Oh what the heck.

I B-line for the computer opening the tab and leaning forward at the waist to quickly scan the title of his new project.

 _BRACES_

What?

I read a little more.

What in the world?

I read a little more.

Oh, no.

I read a little more.

OH NO!

I finish the page.

OH HECK NO!

Ok, take a deep breath; you must react to this appropriately.

"DONNIE!" I shout running out of his lab banging the heavy metal door open. Not because it wasn't already open, but because I'm demanding as much attention as possible right now.

Donnie freezes mid pour of some orange juice. He's half hidden behind the kitchen's island; one mittened hand positioning a steaming tray of chocolate cupcakes beside him.

His eyes go wide in fear of my savage look.

Yes I like to think I can look very savage, thank you very much.

Mikey and Raph were playing jacks on the floor between the couch and the television under Leo's harsh approval and/or disapproval of their jack playing ability, but now all three of them are watching me with surprised, yet humored expressions.

Good I want them to hear.

"Donnie what exactly do you mean by Braces?" I ask still half yelling as I stomp towards the kitchen.

Donnie sucks on his bottom lip taking a step back, "Oh that, well April I-"

Don't let him finish.

"YOU"RE TRYING TO MAKE BRACES!" I loudly interrupt, though even as I'm yelling I'm making sure to keep my voice sounding a smidge playful.

I want him to seriously understand something here. Not be worried that I'm actually mad at him.

The three remaining brothers exchange interested looks.

"April," Donnie starts looking calm and kind in his attempt to calm down my fake tirade.

Obviously he's not that intimidated. Well he should be! I'm intimidating. I scared that girl in dodge ball the other day. And I've grown another entire inch since I met these guys!

"It would be a simple process," Donnie continues oblivious to my new personal dilemma. "They wouldn't be normal braces, but I could make some that would do the job. And other than the gap in the front, my teeth are actually very even. I would only have to wear them for a few months at most. And then they would be completely normal."

"…I- you- I, How dare you try to get rid of that gap!" I finally get out.

Ok put hands on hips like so, twist body like this. Oh, and pout the lips, perfect!

Donnie looks back at me frowning, "Why shouldn't I, a rough average of seventy- five percent of American's get braces."

He just doesn't get it.

So, I'll explain it.

"That gap is so you, you can't get rid of it!" I snap at him.

I sense Master Splinter approach the doors of the dojo to investigate the commotion.

I ignore him.

"April, nothing would be different. And then I would be just like my brothers," Donnie replies making a sweeping gesture with his arm towards the mentioned trio.

Oh no, he's more determined about this than I thought.

"It doesn't matter April," Someone says from behind me.

I spin around to face the voice. Rapheal is standing in front of the couch with his arms crossed and a big ol' smirk on his face. "If he got those braces I'd just rip out one of his front teeth, good as new."

Donnie chokes on his spit in disbelief. "Ugh *gag* gross, RAPH, you wouldn't!?"

Raph full on smiles back at him "Oh wouldn't I Donnie."

Mikey hops over the back of the couch and lands beside Raph, "Yeah Donnie Raph's right. You can't get braces."

I back up a little.

Since when did this become a family thing?

"I mean," Mikey continues, "If you get braces and fix your gap, how will anyone be able to tell us apart?"

Raph and Leo snort in amusement.

"Guys be nice," Leo says joining his two brothers. "Donnie can get braces if he wants to."

"Thank you Leo," Donnie says giving his blue brother a grateful nod.

Leo gives a single nod back in acknowledgment. Then he makes his face twist into a dramatic expression of one in deep thought. Even going so far as to lift his left hand to his chin in a cliché contemplation pose. "However, if he does get them, I think I still have some of those really powerful magnets that we,… I stole from Baxter's lab last time we were in there," Leo says deadpanned. "I think I'll start storing them in the pillow cases around the lair."

Donnie gapes at the three of them. "Are you guys serious? Why wouldn't you want me to? This makes no sense, you are all being illogical."

Rapheal unfolds his arm looking at Donnie with an expression that was a perfect mix of half anger, and half soft concern "Donnie I make fun of you-… No, I make fun of everyone, a lot. I get this, but I stopped making fun of that gap in your mouth a long time ago," Raphael says.

"You know I've actually heard some of our nemeses describing Donnie as 'the one with the gapped teeth,'" Mikey says turning to Raph as if he was talking to him.

"You know Donnie; a character in Space Heroes had a tentacle for a tongue. And he was my second favorite character of the entire second season," Leo says completely serious.

Raph rolls his eyes, but I doubt Leo is self-conscious enough to care what Raph thinks about his show.

Don walks around the counter.

For the best I suppose, it did look a little silly talking to him about this while he's behind the counter.

Oh no, he looks angry.

….. Alright that's a little harsh, he looks exasperated.

"Guys I think I know what you guys are saying, I think. And I appreciate it. But it's just natural to want to fix something like this," Donnie says pointedly.

Geez I can't believe this, I mean, is this so hard to understand?

"Donnie you really shouldn't get rid of that gap," I say making sure to give him complete eye contact.

I sense Splinter shifting uncomfortably. But I know this is right. Sorry Master Splinter but I'm determined.

This might give him false hope; I'll probably feel bad afterwards. He may take this wrong. But it's just the truth, so I'll say it. After all it's my duty as the only girl in the room, and therefore the only one that is socially capable of saying it.

"Because Donnie, you look adorable with that gap!"

There's a long pause. Finally his three brothers cautiously nod in agreement Mikey adding in a 'She's totally right bro,' for good measure.

Donnie looks up, jaw hung open in unhidden shock.

And there we go, he won't be getting rid of that gap anytime soon.

I feel Master Splinter walk back into his refuge.

I feel a twinge of sadness as Donnie gives me a radiant smile muttering things like 'yeah, you really think so,' and 'I see, I suppose if you look at it that way.'

God I'm sorry Donnie. I'm sorry I like you enough to be your friend but not anything more. I sorry I enjoy your company enough that I want things to stay the way they are as long as possible. You guys and Casey are all I have. I need this. And I'm sorry I'm so selfish that I'd do this to you even though I understand everything.

Someday I'll have to address this; I'll have to hurt you. And I'll be angry at you as I do it, because your feelings, although flattering, are nothing but a hindrance to the relationship I want to have with you.

These thoughts aren't fair, so when the times comes I'll make sure to give you one major apology, for everything I know I'll ignore or do in the future to keep what we have as long as possible.

I'll probably cry about this when I get home, but for now I'm going to walk up to you and gently pull you by your arm towards the coach with the rest of your brothers were everyone is going to play Mario Kart. And when Donnie wins a round he's going to give the room a big smile showing off a unique part of his physique.

Yeah, I may cry tonight, but just this once, it'll be worth it.

* * *

 **And done! Make sure you love all those unique parts about yourself. Because other people may cherish them more than you realize.**


End file.
